New Kids on the Block (animated film)
New Kids on the Block is a 3D CGI Computer-Animated Musical-Comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group, this is about a Music Producer named "Lt. Crush" selects 5 boys to be members of the next hit boyband, who record songs containing subliminal messages about joining the Navy. it was set between late 2000 and early 2001. Synopsis TBA Plot a Music Producer named "Lt. Crush" selects 5 boys to be members of the next hit boyband "New Kids on the Block", who record songs containing subliminal messages about joining the Navy, the band "New Kids on the Block" must confronts the Evil Lieutenant who's has plans on Terrorism Voice Talents New Kids on the Block *Yuri Lowenthal provide Speaking voice role and Michael Johnson provide Singing voice role for Jonathan Knight *Jeff Bennett provide Speaking voice role and Michael "J" Horn provide Singing voice role for Donnie Wahlberg *Todd Haberkorn provide Speaking voice role and Ben Bledsoe provide Singing voice role for Danny Wood *Greg Cipes provide Speaking voice role and Marc Terenzi provide Singing voice role for Joey McInTyre *Sean Marquette provide Speaking voice role and Patrick King provide Singing voice role for Jordan Knight Others *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainn_Wilson Rainn Wilson] as Lieutenant Crush, the music producer *NSYNC as Themselves *Others More Soundtrack Songs *"Drop That Bomb" by New Kids on the Block (Natural) *"Special GirL" by New Kids on the Block (Natural) *"Registry Me Up" by New Kids on the Block (Natural) *"SOS" by New Kids on the Block (Natural) *"No Strings Attached" by NSync *"Step by Step" by LFO *Others More Scores *TBA Artists **NOTE: the soundtrack and was recorded and featured by Lou Perlman's bands *Backstreet Boys *NSYNC *O-Town *LFO *Take 5 *Natural *US5 *Jordan Knight *Aaron Carter *Smilez and Southstar *C-Note *Marshall Dyllon *Innosense Trivia *this is based on ballad and legend of a real band "New Kids on the Block" *Lou Perlman's band "Natural" voice singing voices for all members of the band "New Kids On The Block" *The TV Show "THE SIMPSONS" have made parody of that movie to promote this movie. *in this animation style, all humans and other characters have Chespin's Faces. *this marks Chespin makes a Cameo appearance in this film. *this movie features Wilhelm Scream played Multiples Times Production TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Animation Illumination Mac Guff and Mac Guff were both provide animation service on that film Post-production TBA Music Due to being based on a boy band, most of the music from this film is the hit songs of the New Kids on the Block. Reception and Release this film was paired with The Master Builders the LEGO Short film. Marketing TBA Home Media TBA DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu TBA Soundtrack TBA Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes TBA Gallery Posters NKOTB_MOVIE_POSTER_US1.png|Poster #1 Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Others 033.JPG|Chespin in this movie's style 036.PNG|Chespin in this movie's style #2 Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:2022 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Animated Category:Comedy Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Animation and Comedy Category:Musical films Category:Musical Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Movies that features Characters with Chespin's Faces Category:New Kids on the Block Category:Movies Category:3D films Category:CGI Animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI films